A headlamp aiming apparatus is equipment that measures light radiated from a headlamp of a vehicle in order to measure light intensity, light quantity, optical axis, and other characteristics of the light radiated from a headlamp. This information is used for determining whether these characteristics satisfy requirements established in regulations.
The headlamp aiming apparatus is arranged at a position spaced apart from the headlamp by a predetermined distance and measures light transmitted from the headlamp. Therefore, accurate measurement is extremely difficult unless the center of the headlamp is precisely aligned with the center of the headlamp aiming apparatus.
Particularly, in a headlamp aiming operation of adjusting the state of the headlamp mounted to the vehicle using the headlamp aiming apparatus, during the manufacture of the vehicle, work must be conducted after the center of the headlamp aiming apparatus is precisely aligned with the center of the headlamp. Otherwise, the light transmitted from the headlamp of the vehicle may be inaccurately measured.